Let's party!
by Burnbee
Summary: Chica want to party, but the restaurant is old and nothing works anymore, but maybe a little help from the night guard will get the party started. Markonnie fluff One shot!


Mark smiled and closed the panel.  
"alright. your good to go Bonnie." Mark said, cleaning his hands. Bonnie stood and smiled. "now I did have to set your timer but I set it for about noon. so you guys don't waste all your time chasing me." Mark said, looking directly at Foxy. the Fox smirked.  
"no promises lad." Foxy smiled. Mark muttered under his breath and Foxy gasp. "I heard that! ye little brat!" Foxy growled. Bonnie gave a warning look to FOxy, standing behind Mark with his arms crossed. Foxy grumbled and crossed his arms with a huff. Mark shook his head.  
"so... now what?" Mark ask.  
"let's party!" Chica giggled.  
"we don't have any music." Freddy said. Chica frowned.  
"or special lights." Foxy muttered. Chica deflated.  
"all our party stuff quit years ago." Bonnie added. Chica sat back down quietly. Mark frowned.  
"now wait a minute! you guys want a party, and we'll have one! show me the party stuff." Mark said. Bonnie led the way. Mark managed to fix everything, having to go out and buy things here and there, but he managed to fix it up. he fired it up and the system crashed and caught fire. "shit!" Mark exclaimed. none of them had seen fire before, aparently. Chica crept towards it and poked it, catching her hand on fire.  
"awe! it likes me!" Chica giggled. Mark looked over.  
"Ch-Chica! don't do that!" Mark exclaimed putting the fire out quickly. "fire is dangerous." Mark said. Chica pouted. Mark sighed and looked at the fire damage. "okay... are you sure you want to party?" Mark ask. Chica nodded and bounced up and down. Mark muttered under his breath. "alright stay here. I'll be back in a while." Mark said. at almost three Mark came back and instantly set to work. Bonnie watched him work, making sure he wouldn't hurt himself, while the others went about their night.  
"Mark! are you ok?" Bonnie ask scooping the man up. he'd just been attaching some wires when they threw him a few feet back. Mark held his head.  
"ye-yeah. i'm okay Bonnie." Mark mumbled. he shook his head slightly and Bonnie put him back down.  
"okay..." Bonnie said. he watched him work untill his watch went off at six.  
"fuck!" Mark muttered. Bonnie's ears drooped.  
"see you later Mark." Bonnie sighed. Mark nodded and waived good bye. he spent all day, till 1 P.M. working on stuff for the party at his house. the moment it hit 2 P.M. Mark re-entered the pizzeria. he set up for the party, though he kept yawning. he should have caught a few hours of sleep, but the thought hadn't occured to him. he pushed off his exhaustion and kept working. he worked for hours and smiled when he heard the animatronics come to life. Mark stretched and yawned, trying not to fall asleep. Bonnie was surprized to see him. "hey Mark! your early." Bonnie smiled. Mark nodded.  
"I spent all day working on this." Mark said. "gather the others." Mark said. Bonnie nodded and went for his friends. he brought them all back.  
"you look tired." Chica said. Mark waived it off.  
"I present to you..." Mark trailed and with the push of a button, the restaurant came to life. they all watched in amazement. the lights started flashing and games started up. the restaurant roared to life. they instantly started playing around. it was like they were back in business. Mark smiled and watched them and yawned.  
"tired?" Bonnie ask. Mark nodded slightly. Bonnie smiled and sat beside him on the floor.  
"I'm glad you guys are happy." Mark mumbled. he slowly slumped down and leaned against Bonnie's side, falling asleep. Bonnie's face plate heated slightly as he held him. Mark snuggled closer, snoring softly against Bonnie's side. Freddy gave him a warning look from the stage and Bonnie rolled his eye's.  
"WHOA! LET'S PARTY!" Chica exclaimed. Bonnie watched Mark sleep through all the noise and shook his head.  
"alright. let's party." Bonnie chuckled. he layed Mark down and joined the fun.


End file.
